Dream in a Nightmare
by 4EverLostTeen
Summary: When Annabell finds hereself bitten by Ron Camelton she also finds herself trapped in his world. But are her feelings really showing love for this unknown stranger.


Dream in a Nightmare

1. Stranger

He grew closer to me. I was aware of the danger he could cause, but something about him held me in the spot that I was in. He was only a few feet away and I could see what he was wearing. A black leather jacket with blue jeans. Oddly, he was wearing converts. He looked too dangerous to be wearing those kind of shoes. He was now only a foot away from me. He looked a foot taller than me. I had to look up. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. Almost like the ocean kind of blue. Something in me wanted to lunge my hands around him and give him all the love an affection a person can give another person. That is, if he was a person? We looked into each others eyes. I was held by his mysterious way, but I wasn't sure what held him. I wondered in my head what he looked in my light green eyes.

Suddenly, I wondered how I even got here? How did I get in this dark alley? My thoughts started going through my head. I was with Anita and Daniela. We were supposed to meet with Layne. My thoughts came running in like a wild elephant stampede. I forgot my jacket a the diner that we were in. I remembered a shortcut through this alleyway. I don't know why even came here in the first place. A seventeen year old girl, wearing glasses, alone, in an abandoned alley, together it is a sure way of getting in trouble. Then I ran into this man that I couldn't stop staring at.

I took in some breath. His sweet cologne smelled like no other. I have had one boyfriend, but that ended in a disaster. So I don't know very much how men should smell. My dad used to wear cologne, but this scent was different, my mom really liked it. I never smelled anything like it. A brief flash of my father and mother sent tears in my eyes. The strange man gave me a worried look. His eyes turned from concentration to concern. He lifted his hand, I was afraid he was going to hurt me. Instead, with my surprise, he picked up one of my tears that were sliding on my moist cheek.

"So human,"he said, his voice was smooth and deep. It caught me by surprise. He examined it and looked at me after his short assessment. He gave me a small smile. It looked forced though. As if he had no control, he came closer and we were standing a few inches away from each other. His skin was pale, white actually and he had a beautiful resemblance to someone powerful. He had black hair that shined like a bright ruby. Especially under the moonlight. His muscles were buff and he looked strong, but able to be fragile.

He bend his head down and paused. "I am sorry," he whispered. He put his mouth close to my neck. I felt razor sharp points just merely touch the surface of my pale skin. The felt like two sharp knives. From the corner of my eye I could see two 1 ½ inch fangs. His fangs plummeted my throat.

Nothing in the world could of prepared me for this.

The pain that filled me was like being stabbed in the neck with a full knife. Was I being burned alive. I kept asking myself what I have done to deserve this. Have I hurt anyone? I tried to see if there was blood coming out, but my eye sight was getting blurry.

Inside of me kept feeling like a piece of hot iron was spreading around me. My thoughts and vision became fussy. My fingers felt very numb. I was feeling nothing now, like I was floating on air. I kept my eyes closed and waited for it all to end.

Sick

I woke up and found myself in a smelly bed made out of hey. It took me moment to realize where I was. I was in a barn. The noise of horses, pigs, chickens, and cows kind of gave it away. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I opened them and saw two white hands. My skin is pale,but the color of my hands was literally white. I stood up with a jump in my movement.

I sped-walked around the barn, trying to find a mirror. Finally, after what seemed twenty minutes, I found a bathroom. Was this a maze or a barn for crying out loud! I went inside and saw that someone else was with me. She was very beautiful and had pale skin. Almost like that guy I saw, the one that most likely got me into this place. She had light green eyes, the same as mine. Except for some reason it looked better on her. Her hair was light brown,the same color as mine, but it was more controlled and it look shinier. I said hi, but instead my voice came out. I said a couple of more words. My eyes widened with ever syllable. My voice was high and smooth, unlike my other voice.

I screamed with all my might.

" What?" I screamed. I repeatedly touched my face and then touched the mirror. What the heck happened to my bruises and my scratches that used to be there from all the horrible gym classes. I was going to slap myself to see if this was a dream but I was interrupted by a set of running footsteps.

The strange man came running in. He looked extremely worried. His face didn't look tired at all, but he looked like he was running a lot. I was surprised and picked up the first thing I saw. I happen to pick up a horse brush. I didn't care, I just pointed it at him with a threatening glare.

"Stay back," I said pointing at him with my small threat, " I'm warning you!"

He let out a relieving sigh and grabbed my wrist, his touch made me drop my apparently not so threatening threat.

" Don't worry, I won't hurt you, Annabell, I promise," he said in his smooth voice that always seemed to make me loose my balance. I wondered how he knew my name, but he could of just looked through my purse for my student ID. Bit I still didn't look convinced, after a while he held up two fingers, "Scouts Honor" he said teasingly with a fallowing chuckle. His laugh made me want to laugh too. Instead I gave a small giggle.

He smiled, I noticed that he wasn't wearing what he wore the night before. He was now wearing a Ed Hardy men's t-shirt, in blue. It had a huge skeleton exploding in the middle. He was wearing tight black jeans with a black belt and it had a silver buckle. He was still wearing those black and white converts. He looked really cute with that outfit. That long sleeve shirt outlined his muscles very well. I felt my mouth open and immediately I closed it. Then I remembered why I was here and I lost my smile. I took a step back and gave him a scowl.

"Who are you?," I questioned," Why am I here? " He lost his smile too, his eyes looked very scared, and his body was tense. His eyes wondered toward the ground. He gave a heavy sigh of irritation.

" Listen, I don't know how to say this exactly, but you aren't... exactly... yourself." he said, he made it sound like a confession.

" Oh really " I exclaimed with wide eyes, " I wake up in a hey bed. Only to find myself in a barn with this man who most likely had to do with most of this. I don't even know your name. To top it all a off, my skin is paler than usual, how am I going to explain this to my aunt and uncle. I already am a freak at school with little friends, when I get back I'll be a joke!" I was starting to scream and I felt hot, but when I looked in the mirror my skin was the same color it was. It was strange, one of the main characteristics that gave me the title 'freak' was that I blushed a lot.

" I know this is hard for you, but it will all make sense in a bit," he told me in that apologetic voice. He led me outside and on to a bench. Is still kept my distance, I didn't know if I could trust him or not. It was snowing a little, but the cold didn't bother me. Even if I was wearing only a blue Henley short sleeve-shirt. He was looking out towards the sunset. His face was composed, he was probably choosing his words.

" Okay, let's start from the beginning, my name is Ron Camelton. I am not what you call normal. I am more like... um... supernatural," he said. He looked at me. I was still not sure why he was so edgy. "You mean like a physic," I said, I was still a little confused. "No, more like a..." he said. "What? Just spit it out!" I urged.

" I am a … V-A-M-P-I-R-E," he spelled out the last word. I tried to figure out what it meant and when I did my eyes widened. I looked at him with disbelief. He was joking I know he was. It wasn't possible.

" When I bit you I turned you into a... one of those too." he said slowly. He raised his head and looked into my eyes. He was searching for fear. All he was going to find was denial. I stood up and brushed my hair out of my face.

" It was nice meeting you Ron Camelton, but I think I have to go," I quietly said. I went inside the barn and took my purse. I headed outside again and towards the street. I didn't know where I was. I took out my phone, and luckily it had GPS. I checked where in the world I was. When my phone was done loading, I looked where I was. My breath was knocked out of me, we were in San Angelo, Texas! How did we get here. It's like 2,000 miles from New York. More importantly, how long was I gone? I needed to get back to Binghamton. I started to walk on the edge of the sidewalk. I had a credit card that Aunt Rachel and Uncle James gave me. I could use it to buy a plane ticket to Binghamton, New York. They probably wouldn't get too mad at me. It was an emergency. Ron ran toward me and stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I know this is hard on you, but you need to come with me so I can explain everything." He said really flat toned. I shook his hand off. " No! I'm going HOME!" I protested. I sprinted straight ahead. I could see everything clear ahead and I think I saw a small market. I looked behind me. I was in the middle of a busy street. There was probably not trees in sight. How did I get this far in such a short time? I looked around and people were staring at me. Was it how I looked. I looked in front of me and I was standing in the middle of a traffic jam caused because of me. I was embarrassed and quickly crossed the street.

I walked around where I was. I saw many clothing outlets and food markets. I also saw a very cute white and black dog. He was very likely a very fluffy husky. He didn't seem too mean so I bent down and pet him, along with a kiss on the forehead. I bought clean underwear and clean clothes ( blue jeans and a yellow plaid shirt with a white tank top). I tried my usual size of three, but I was now a size two in pants. It was probably because I haven't ate in God knows how long. I was still not going to say that I was a... whatever Ron said I was. I changed in a public bathroom and put my dirty clothes in a plastic bag. I went to a near Burger King and got myself a chicken sandwich and a medium Coke. I was so hungry, but the food didn't taste like anything to me at all. I threw it out on my first bite. I was still hungry... but for what?

I took out my cell phone to check what time it was, it was almost nine-thirty. I was going to call James when I got back in New York. He was the only one that actually answered his cellphone. I saw the same white and black dog again. He couldn't be fallowing me? Right? I mentally named him Oreo, because he is black and white. I walked near a construction work-place and some construction workers whistled at me. I ignored them. They were just bone-headed losers who can't get near a women. Oreo, who was by my side, growled. I think we might be buddies now. He must really like me if he is fallowing me around.

I kept smelling great scents , but whenever I followed them, they led to some person that I didn't know. I figured they had food in their pockets that smelled good. It became to much to bear. Finally, when I got near a deserted store outlet, I didn't smell much scents.

I got to an airline ticket booth. I ordered a one way ticket to New York. It was scheduled for 11:15. Which gave me an hour to get to the airport.

I signaled a taxi and told him where I wanted to go. Before I got in I said goodbye to Oreo and kissed him on the nose. I got to an airport, but I had about ten minutes before I had to aboard the plane. I got some coffee, but then again it wasn't any good. I did notice a strange man in a leather jacket with sun-glasses looking very suspicious. I ignored him. It was time to aboard the plane and I took my seat. The weird man was in the aisle next to me. He was suspiciously reading _OMG_ magazine.

Four hours later we landed. We landed at 2:15. I grabbed my plastic bag and my purse. I walked into the airport and again ordered some food. But it was still not appetizing. I took a cab to my house. That was a huge mistake.

I got home and Rachel was on the cell. She took one look at me and asked me how I got a key to her house. She didn't recognize me, of course she didn't. " Aunt, it's me Annabell," I told her, maybe my new look confused her. I wondered how I really looked like. I hadn't exactly seen myself that closely. Besides my paler skin and my different hair, I didn't know what was the difference.. " Oh my goodness, Annabell! " she cried, " I was so worried! Where were you? How did you change your face? And your hair? "

I told her the whole story, well... not exactly. I just told her that I got knocked out by pole when I wasn't looking and a near by person took me to a hospital in Connecticut and that's why I took a long time to get here. Apparently I was gone for four days. So I said I was unconscious for the three of the four days. The fourth day I looking for an airport ticket. I hated lying to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth before she started filing a police report on Ron. For some reason, I didn't want Ron to get in trouble. I didn't know how to explain the whole new look thing, so I just told her that a lot can happen in a few days. I slowly hinted that I used the credit card they gave me, but I quickly told her it was an emergency. A few minutes later my uncle James came inside and also was confused on who I was.

As soon as I told him it was me he gave me a huge bear hug. Right after that he checked for bruises on my arms, face, and palms. Rachel told him the story that I told her.

" Are you sure no one hurt you," he said with a determination on his eyes. "Don't worry James, I am fine, my head just hurts a little," I quickly assured him. When I said that my head was hurting he ran toward his room and came back with a container in his hands.

"Take these, Sweetie. It's aspirin, it will make your headache go away. Just make sure to have plenty of sleep, but-" he said, I hated it when he said 'but'. It meant I had to do something that I didn't want to do. "-you have to eat dinner at least, okay." he finished. That's the number one thing on my list of what I don't want to do. If I ate, there was a high chance that I would spit it out just like everything else I tried to eat since I was gone.

During dinner Rachel cooked my favorite food: pasta with Italian sauce. It actually didn't look appetizing at all. At first slurp of a noodle I tasted only cardboard. I had to excuse myself to my room because of a stomach ache.

I laid there on my bed waiting to fall asleep. As the night grew darker my eyes didn't fall once. After two in the morning I decided to just give up and draw. Drawing was my own world. My clock went off at 6:00am. I had drawn in every visible spot of my notepad. I checked my calender and saw that it was Tuesday. I had school today and I had to get dressed. I put on some white jeans and a Polo shirt.

I went downstairs and got my car keys. James and Rachel took the same car to work. I went outside and got in my silver Mercedes Benz R350. I had saved up my babysitting money, food store and waitress job money, and I still needed help from my aunt and uncle just to buy it. It was my baby. I got in my car and held the steering wheel tightly with the palms of my hands.

I saw a black and white cat on our fence and he was staring at me with big blue eyes. Never knew cats could have those eyes. That cat reminded me of Oreo. I missed him a lot. He somehow managed to comfort me. Even if I only saw him less than an hour.

Then I realized something, if I thought that waking up in a barn with a stranger was scary, I must of left out Binghamton High School.

As I parked in the school driveway I knew this was a bad idea. I should of pretended that I was sick. My cousin had taught me how to fake vomit. I got out of the car and headed toward my locker.

Many wondering eyes fallowed me. I wanted to blush but I remembered that I couldn't do that. I opened my locker and a small box fell out. It was wrapped with red wrapping paper and a gold ribbon. I wanted to open it in private. The only place where you could have privacy was the bathroom, but it was full with girls putting on makeup. My motto is that mascara and lip balm is all you need.

Before class I went to an empty table in the lunchroom and carefully opened the box. Inside was a small music box. I opened it and my favorite song came out. It was the melody of 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. A small, glass flower was in the center. On the inside of the lid a inscription was carved into it in cursive. It said_ On the road to greatness, being different is a head start. _I wondered what it meant.

It was so cute and insightful. I also wondered who gave it to me? Was it one of my very few friends? Megan was too funny to give me something so sweet. Daniela is smart, but she doesn't like anything that is antique, she likes new things. Layne and Anita both could of done it. Except for the fact that they don't know my favorite song. Sophia knows it, but she is too much in the latest fashion to notice something so old fashion.

I went to my regular classes but everyone stared at me. In every class my teachers thought I was new. I had to remind them that I was Annabell Jones. So after homeroom I went to lunch and sat next to my usual crowd. In our table is Layne Wilmer, Anita Clemente, Daniela Sontag, Megan Clarita, and Sophia Madison. They were all my friends, but I barley talked to them. One reason for that is that I am constantly reading. One of my many reasons I am the least known kid in this whole entire school.

All of my friends stared at me in shock. I heard murmurs and snickers from people beyond my crowd. I kept looking down. I forgot my book to read at home and this time I actually had to be in the conversation. They started talking about fashion when a jockey came to our table. It was Manny Ledger. He was in the soccer team. He was tall, tan, and had blond hair with light brown streaks. Every girl liked him.

" Hey Annie. I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies on Saturday," he said in a voice that would probably lure every girl in this school. Well not me.

" First of all, it is Annabell and I'm sorry, but I'm busy. Sorry again," I tried to sound like I was really busy, but I just didn't want to go. I was going to make up another excuse, but then Manny had to look like I just insulted him.

" Um.. are you sure? Cuz I could change the date." he pushed. I was going to say something, but Layne interrupted. She stood up and looked at Manny.

"Excuse me, she said no. So leave us in peace and go back to your Barbie dolls," she made a gesture toward the table on the far side of the lunch room. Layne might be small, but she was feisty. Plus, Layne was half right. Most of the girls in the table, which Manny sits in ,were full of blond girls with the whitest teeth.

" You have no right to keep me away from here. Just go away freak!" he countered. I had enough, he doesn't insult my friends, even if I barley know them! I stood up.

" Okay Bub, you don't talk to Layne like that, she deserves respect, and if you can't handle that then I suggest that you leave!" I shouted.

The whole crowd in the lunchroom became very quiet and all eyes were on me. I really wished I hadn't said that. I took a deep breath.

I realized that this was the first time that I took a deep breath. Different smells landed on my tongue and lingered on my taste buds. They tasted so sweet and juicy. Every scent just made me want to do something very unfamiliar with me.

Before I lost it I heard Sophia speak, "Er... Annabell, what's wrong?" I noticed that I was drooling. I didn't really care. I looked everywhere and the scents just got stronger the more I took deep breaths.

Megan and Anita both put a hand on my shoulder. I realized that I was shaking. I tried to shake them off, but then Daniela, Layne, and Sophia joined in to comfort me. I had enough of them.

I shook them off with all my power, picked up a nearby table and threw it against the wall. I did it with such force that the table scattered into pieces. I yelled with all my heart and soul into a raging scream. So much anger went threw me. I then knew what I had to do... I had to drink. But what? I jumped on the next table and created a big dent. I had my hands baled into fists and everyone was looking at me with only fear on their faces. I heard a hand-full of the kids scream. I looked around and saw a hint of fire. I immediately looked down and noticed that my hands were on fire. I lifted my hands and saw two big balls of hot molted fire. I saw the fire, but didn't feel the heat of it. I felt a sudden urge of power.

I looked up and saw a small freshman quivering in fear. I picked him up with my hot hands. He didn't go on fire, but I knew that if I wanted I could make him feel all the pain in the world. I jumped off the table and pushed him against a wall. I felt my two K9 teeth grow. I felt them with my tongue and saw that they were fangs. I licked them and thirst was the only thing in my mind.

I put my fangs close to his neck and whispered, "What are you afraid of kid? Huh? "

I was about to plunge my fangs into the kid's neck when a blurry object hurled on to me, then pinning me down on the floor. It was Ron Camelton.

He bent down toward me. "Do you know who you were going to bite?" he whispered in my ear, a little too loudly. I didn't care, I needed blood. I tried to pry him off me, but unfortunately he was stronger. " You were about to bite Alex Monger," he informed me in a more silent voice.

I came back to reality. Alex Monger was a very nice kid who was very nice to me. Once when I fell on some vomit, He gave me his sweater to wear over the stain. The best thing about him was that he wasn't looking for a relationship, so I didn't have to worry that he will ask me out.

I turned my head to look at Alex. He was shaking so fiercely, that someone could of thought that he was having a seizure.

I looked straight at Ron's blue crystals that he has for eyes. I gave him a reassuring look and he seemed to buy it. He got off me and helped me stand up.

I went towards Alex. As soon as I got a few feet from him he closed his eyes with his hands and started pleating for his life. I bent down on my knees and hugged him. He was so warm and his scent was sweet. Like strawberries. I quickly retreated in case I couldn't hold myself. I stood up and gave him my hand. " I'm sorry, I swear I won't hurt you," I said as soothing and persuasive as I could. He grabbed my hand and stood up.

Then I immediately closed my mouth. I forgot that my fangs were still out. Then out of no where I heard someone say "Cut." Then three men came out of a hallway near the lunch room. I looked at Ron, only to find him grinning.

Two of the guys were blond and the third one was a red head. One of the blond guys was holding a very expensive camera, like they use in films. The other blond guy was holding a long stage microphone. The redhead was wearing a black beret, red scarf, black glasses, a brown leather jacket, and was holding a mega phone. They all had really pale skin and were extremely beautiful. I wondered to myself if they were related to Ron.

" That is a rap, let's shoot the next scene tomorrow morning," the redhead announced with his mega phone, then he took off his glasses and nodded towards the front door. Ron grabbed my hand. He leaned his head to my ear and whispered, "Fallow me and I'll explain everything outside."

I didn't want to. I shook my head vigorously. I wanted to go home. And it's his fault that I am here int the first place. His eyes narrowed. After a few seconds he gave a half smile. A very suspicious smile. My focus got lost. I had to admit he, he was hot. Especially when he smiled. My eyes went sleepy and I gave a small smile. I think he noticed my reaction.

He placed his hand in my check and brushed it softly and made me look at him. His blue eyes mystified me into a trance. I was hypnotized to do whatever he wanted.

He went back to a straight position. He gave a big grin and walked me towards the door. Some people were watching jealously, others angrily, and some even had their mouths open.

" Oh! Keep your mouth closed at all times. At least until we get you far away from here," Ron added with a cute smile. Again, I wanted to melt on the spot.

"Wait! Stay right were you are!" I heard an icy voice from behind scream. Ron and the guys turned around. I didn't have to, I knew it was Sasha Manaran. Her voice was as cold as ever.

Sasha Manaran was the most popular girl in school. She had every boy rapped around her Frenched manicured pinkie. Every guy in this school wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her. Except me and some other High School rejects.

Not-so surprisingly, she had Tammy Gold and Lizzie Horowitz by her side. They were her partners in crime. I bet that they would even lie for her.

We all turned around and she was heading towards us. We were a few yards from the door. Sasha was tall, and dyed her hair blond to brown. She was wearing a tight yellow dress that went halfway up her thigh, with a white belt and red pumps. She was also wearing red lipstick and black eyeshadow. Tammy was wearing a purple sweater with really short shorts and blue makeup. Lizzie on the other hand dressed like a delinquent. She had gray sweatpants that were slacking and showing her pink underwear. Her tight black tank top was most likely against the rules. Her hair was all messed up in a bun. She needs glasses but doesn't want them. That's why she always squints.

" I want an explanation now! Or is it to hard for little Annabell. Since she has no parents, no one taught her how to speak!" she exclaimed in her coldest witch voice.

I wanted to jump op her, but Ron put me behind him. He looked at Sasha with ice cold eyes. I never knew that those beautiful ocean blue eyes cold turn so mean.

" Don't you dare talk to Annabell like that! Now take it back before I make you!" Ron yelled with his free hand bald into a fist. His other hand was holding my hand tightly. As if to say he was holding on so _he _wouldn't jump on her, not me.

Sasha looked really scared, " Ookkaay," she stuttered and raised her hands in defeat, "Calm down. I was only joking, dude"

Ron calmed down a bit. His hold on my hand softened. He moved me by his side again. I let go of his hand and put my arm around him. His white collared t-shirt was soft and warm under my finger tips. He looked at me and gave me a warm smile of appreciation. I liked that smile looked on him. It made me feel secured.

" I do have one question," Sasha said, a little more quieter, "Why is she in a movie and not me!" She pointed a finger at me lazily. She obviously sounded offended.

Lizzie stepped in and said in a squeaky voice: "Sasha has been in two movies, and ten commercials. She also met George Clooney, had dinner with Ben Stiller, and was on the cover of OMG magazine five times. She even had a photo shoot with Nigel Barker."

I took a quick glance at Ron's direction and he had a sly grin on his face. His eyes showed that he had an idea. I looked at his friends and they both looked as confused as I was. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

" Because..." Ron said with a glance at me. When he looked at me his grin got bigger. " I am Ron Camelton. Actor and professional singer. I am Annabell's boyfriend."


End file.
